Solo un pequeño corte
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: alguien se ha estado llevando a los blaiders de todo el mundo,¿como podran resolver este nuevo problema? y ¿que descubrimientos y lazos ocultos resultaran de esto?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: el secuestro

Era una noche normal bueno almenos hasta que:

Kenta sintio a alguien dentro de su habitacion, se desperto y pudo ver a dos hombres que despues de que notaron que estaba despierto, lo agarraron y se lo intentaron llevar, pero el se resistio y logro soltarse de su agarre y rapidamente corrio a la habitacion de ryuga y vio que le hacian lo mismo pero el derrumbo a esos dos hombres

Kenta: ¡¿ryuga que sucede?!

Ryuga: ¡no tengo ni la menor idea pero no te dejes!

Secuestrador: sera mejor que nos permitan hacer nuestro trabajo por las buenas haci que vengan con nosotros junto con sus beys

Ryuga: ¿claro que usaremos nuestros beys, listo kenta?

Kenta: ¡si!

Ambos: ¡let it rip!

Con sus beys lograron alejar a los secuestradores y se fueron en un helicoptero

Shiori (Mama de kenta): ¡¿Que fue eso?! ¿estan bien?

Ryuga: si, pero no se que paso

Kenta: yo tampoco,¡ no puede ser! ¡seguro tambien paso con ginga!,¡vamos!

Ryuga: si

Los dos se fueron, pero mientras tanto en B-Pit:

Ginga estaba dormido en el sofa del sotano , madoka se quedo dormida en el escritorio arreglando los beys y aparecieron otros 5 hombres que primero intentaron llevarse a ginga pero el se desperto rapido agarro su bey pero uno de ellos agarraro a madoka y tambien iban por los bey de su escritorio

Madoka: ¡ginga ayudame! -dijo mientras el hombre la ahorcaba

Ginga: ¡dejala ir idiota!

Secuestrador: la dejare ir, si tu y tu bey vienen con nosotros

Ginga: ¡eso nunca!

Secuestrador: entonces creo que no la volveras a ver -en ese momento madoka le mordio la mano- ¡ah!, ¡maldita! -la abofeteo

El hombre la abento y ginga la atrapo y se fueron en un helicoptero pero quedaban unos dos y uno tenia los beys que madoka reparo

Secuestrador 1: ¿nos llevamos los beys?

Secuestrador 2: no , sin los blaiders no nos sirven de nada, ¡vamonos!

Entonces todos se fueron dejandolos muy confundidos y asustados

Ginga: ¿estas bien?, ¡¿que te hicieron?!

Madoka: no paso nada no me duele,¡¿pero quienes eran?!, ¡¿que querian?!

Ginga: no lo se pero sea lo que sea no podemos dejar esto asi

Madoka: lo se, tenemos que ir a la WBBA

Ginga: si

-En ese momento llegaron kenta y ryuga

Kenta: ¡¿estan bien?!

Ginga: si, pero no creeran lo que paso

Ryuga: tal ves si, unos hombres extraños intentaron secuestrarnos hace un rato

Madoka: tambien intentaron llevarse a ginga, vamos directo a la WBBA para ver que pasa

Ginga: ¡vamos!

Llegaron a la WBBA esperando respuestas porque claramente algo estaba sucediendo y todos estaban preocupados y muy confundidos pero desgraciadamente nisiquiera el padre de ginga sabia que estaba pasando

Ginga: ¿papa sabes que pasa?, unos hombres extraños intentaron llevarnos a la fuerza

Ryo: parece que no son los unicos, explicaselos hikaru

Hikaru: si señor, parece que se han estado llevando a muchos blaiders en todo el mundo

Kenta: ¿a donde?

Hikaru: no lo sabemos, tampoco sabemos porque pero sabemos que esto no tiene que ser nada bueno

-En ese momento kyoya, benkei y tsubassa entraron

Ryo: ¿que hacen aqui?

Tsubassa: señor,¡se llevaron a yu!

Todos: ¡¿QUE?!

Kenta: ¿como que se lo llevaron?

Tsubassa: unas personas entraron a nuestra casa e intentaron llevarnos, yo pude con algunos de ellos pero con yu eran demasiados y se lo llevaron a el y a flame libra

Ryo: espera, ¿porque querian su bey?

Madoka: ahora recuerdo que cuando un señor tenia los beys que yo repare otro dijo que los dejara, porque sin los blaiders no les servian de nada

Ryuga: y cuando esos hombres intentaron llevarnos a kenta y a mi dijieron que llevaramos nuestros beys

Ginga: a mi me dijieron lo mismo

Kyoya: a mi tambien

Benkei: a mi tambien

Tsubassa: a mi me dijieron eso tambien, ¿pero porque?

Ryo: no lo se, pero sabemos que los necesitan a ambos, por lo que significa que seguiran llevandose niños inocentes, desde ahora ustedes tendran que ocultarse por un tiempo, tambien los blaiders legendarios, hikaru pide que los blaiders legendarios traidos aqui deinmediato, y tu madoka pide informes a los equipos mundiales por si algo les ha pasado o si se llevaron a un miembro de su equipo

Hikaru y Madoka: si señor

Tsubassa: ¿y que pasa con yu?

Kenta: si,lo salvaremos ¿verdad?

Ryo: si, pero lamentablemente no sabemos adonde se lo llevaron o las intenciones de esas personas asi que el tendra que esperar

Tsubassa: pero-

Ryo: lo lamento se que es dificil pero todos estan en riesgo

Kenta: eso no es justo, ¡quien sabe que le esten haciendo ahora!

Tsubassa: kenta tiene razon, no podemos abandonarlo ¡es nuestro amigo!

Ginga: papa, debe haber algo que podamos hacer

Ryo: lo que podemos hacer es esperar y es mi ultima palabra, miren yo tambien estoy preocupado por el pero no podemos hacer nada ahora.

Al dia siguiente todos estaban entrenando y el padre de ginga los llamo para presentarles a alguien que los ayudaria en la situacion.


	2. no eres blaider

Capitulo 2- no eres blaider

Despues de lo que paso todos estuvieron entrenando sin descanso y despues de que llegaron los blaiders legendarios el señor ryo les llamo para que conocieran a alguien y les presento a una mujer de 32 años de cabello castaño y ojos cafes que tenia una mirada un poco rara pero se veia de confianza

Ginga: ¿quien es ella?

Ryo: ella es Yue Oniko, ella nos va a ayudar con este caso, es una fuente muy influenciable en las redes de intercomunicacion mundial y su empresa nos ayudara a conseguir la informacion e investigaciones que necesitamos

Yue: mucho gusto

Todos: mucho gusto

Yue: quiero informarles a todos que mientras esto pase ustedes nesecitaran actuar con cautela

Los demas se fueron pero madoka se quedo ahi para ayudar en la investigacion porque queria encontrar a su amigo y a todos esos niños a como diera lugar pero despues la señorita yue se le acerco

Yue: hola

Madoka: hola, mucho gusto

Yue: creo que no nos han presentado, mi nombre es yue oniko

Madoka: hola señorita oniko mi nombre es madoka amano

Yue parecio reaccionar de una forma muy extraña al oir su nombre

Madoka: ¿pasa algo señorita?

Yue: no, disculpa ¿tu eres blaider?

Madoka: eh, no soy mecanica, realmente no estoy muy acostumbrada a combatir

Yue: me alegro

Madoka: ¿eh?

Yue: digo, de que tu no corres peligro como tus amigos

Madoka: eh, si..eso creo, debo irme

Yue: si por cierto madoka

Madoka: ¿si?

Yue: solo llamame yue

Madoka: si

Ella se fue a buscar a los demas que estaban entrenando en beypark la mayoria estaban enojados por no poder ayudar

Tsubassa: ¿que haremos ahora?

Titi: no lo se pero nada evitara que rescate a yu

Kenta: si, pero ¿que pretendes que hagamos?

Ginga: yo propongo que nos hagamos mas fuertes para que no puedan con nosotros

Tsubassa: ¿pero por cuanto tiempo?, no lo olvidas ¡yu esta en quien sabe donde y le estan haciendo quien sabe que!

Kenta: ¡calmate! porque todos estamos preocupados pero no podemos hacer nada ahora

Ryuga: de nada servira perder el control mejor tranquilizate o te tranquilizo yo

Tsubassa: porfavor ¿que pasaria si esa noche se hubieran llevado a kenta?, ¿te habrias quedado sin hacer nada? ,¡¿lo hubieras abandonado?!

Ryuga: ¡ya es suficiente!, ¡¿quieres pelear?!

Tsubassa: ¡atrevete!

Madoka: ¡ya dejen de pelear!, ¡a todos nos esta afectando la situacion pero es inutil discutir deberiamos permanecer unidos en lugar de pelear entre nosotros!

Tsubassa: eso, lo puedes decir tu , tu no eres blaider, asi que ellos no vendran a buscarte, tienes suerte, tu no corres peligro, yo mejor me largo

Entonces todos se fueron muy enojados y no dejaron de entrenar y madoka se fue con ginga pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijieron

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos (N/A: pero les aseguro que no es narnia)

En ese lugar habia muchas mujeres y hombres vestidos como enfermeras y doctores pero no parecia un hospital parecia algo asi como un anexo tambien habia muchos niños,niñas y algunos adolescentes todos eran blaiders y no sabian donde estaban o porque estaban ahi, yu estaba ahi y estaba muy asustado porque habia un cuarto donde algunas veces llevaban niños o niñas pero cuando salian ademas de ya no tener sus bey lucian palidos, sin energia y hablaban con dificultad le decian que si causaba problemas lo meterian ahi asi que decidio quedarse callado esperando a que sus amigos lo rescataran, ya era la hora del almuerzo pero despues de comer les dijieron que escribieran cartas a casa

Enfermera: pequeño ¿porque no has escrito nada?

Yu: no se me ocurre nada

Enfermera: escribe lo que quieras y mandasela a quien tu quieras

Yu: pero nisiquiera se porque estoy aqui

Enfermera: estas aqui para que te curemos


	3. entrename

Capitulo 3- entrename

Despues de lo susedido madoka estuvo pensando en lo que tsubassa dijo y se le ocurrio un plan para rescatar a yu pero primero nesecitaba convertirse en una blaider y conocia a la persona perfecta para entrenarla

Madoka: ginga

Ginga: ¿que pasa?

Madoka: quiero que me entrenes- dijo despues de inalar mucho aire y reunir el valor para decirlo

Ginga: ¿que quieres que?

Madoka: lo que oiste y no aceptare un no por respuesta

Ginga: mira, si es por lo que dijo tsubassa sabes bien que el estaba muy enojado y no quiso decirte esas cosas, no quiero que corras peligro como nosotros ademas el entrenamiento es muy duro en especial si quieres llegar a nuestro nivel

Madoka: escucha no me interesa lo que dijo tsubassa pero tiene mucha razon ademas tu dices que nos debemos hacer mas fuertes, no crees que si somos mas podremos con ellos

Ginga: ...bueno..yo...

Madoka: estoy conciente de que no sera facil nunca pense que lo fuera pero estoy dispuesta porque ellos se estan metiendo con el beyblade y mas importante con mis amigos lo que significa que se estan metiendo conmigo, no me rendire hasta que digas que si

Ginga: bien creo que no cambiaras de opinion asi que...lo hare , te entrenare hasta que seas tan buena como nosotros

Madoka: gracias ginga eres el mejor - dijo antes de abrasarlo

Ginga: iniciaremos mañana por la mañana, ¿deacuerdo?

Madoka: deacuerdo - dijo antes de que los dos se fueran

A la mañana siguiente ella se fue con ginga y en el beycolliseum entrenaron sin descanso cada fase fue dificil para ella porque era una principiante y no estaba acostumbrada pero tenia la motivasion que nesecitaba y esa motivasion eran sus amigos al poco tiempo ella y mad gasher fueron mejorando pero aun no eran demasiado fuertes

Despues ella reto a ginga a una batalla y el con trabajo acepto y le dijo que no se contendria y ella no esperaba menos

Ginga: 3

Madoka: 2

Ambos: 1, let it rip

Ginga: ¡ataca pegasus!

Madoka: ¡tu puedes mad gasher!

Pegasus empezo a golpear a mad gasher pero no se escondia le regresaba los golpes, ambos eran fuertes pero sin querer madoka lo mando por el aire y ella no era tonta por la sorisa en su rostro sabia que iba a usar su maniobra especial.

Ginga: maniobra especial, ¡ataque explosivo, pegasus!

Madoka: ¡no te rindas!, hay no ¿ahora que hago?, no te rindas solo confia en tu espiritu blaider tu puedes hacerlo solo concentate- se dijo en su mente antes de darse cuenta que no debia ponerse asi, la batalla no se acaba hasta que uno deje de girar

Entonces cerro sus ojos se relajo y comenzo a rodearla una aura rosa a ella y a mad gasher , asi que cuando pegasus intento usar su maniobra lo esquivo pero no se detubo ahi, una vez que esquivo volvio al centro para golpearlo pronto lo que hacia era ir a las esquinas y regresar al centro cada vez mas rapido los golpes eran en patrones de cruces pero tan rapidas que solo se veia un destello rosa que formaba cruces ,pero depronto cuando abrio los ojos brillaron mas fuerte y mad gasher comenzo a correr de afuera hacia adentro como un espiral y como en el centro estaba pegasus iba a recibir el impacto de su ataque planeado.

Madoka: maniobra especial ¡espiral de impacto!

Ginga: ¡pegasus contraataca!

Ella uso toda su energia en ese ataque pero pegasus si pudo resistirlo y despues de una enorme explosion mad gasher se detuvo y madoka se desmallo , ginga corrio hacia ella e intento despertarla

Ginga: madoka, despierta, vamos despierta- dijo despues de sacudirla levemente

Madoka: ¿eh?, ¿que paso?- abrio lentamente los ojos

Ginga: ¡eso fue increible!, ¡lograste ser muy fuerte en tan solo un dia!

Madoka: ...yo..ah..creo que si...ah- dijo con mucha dificultad por todo su cansancio

Ginga: ¿quieres descansar?

Madoka: si

Ambos se fueron a el parque y se quedaron en la hierva mirando las estrellas

Ginga: tu maniobra especial es increible

Madoka: ¿enserio?

Ginga: si, la estuviste planeando todo el dia ¿verdad?

Madoka: deecho no, la invente en ese momento, solo me relaje y cerre los ojos y despues de eso senti que estaba como que convatiendo justo ahi junto a mad gasher, senti que nuestros corazones eran uno solo

Ginga: significa que te conectaste con tu bey atraves de tu espiritu blaider

Madoka: sabes, antes pensaba que no tenia espiritu blaider

Ginga: eso es mentira, siempre tuviste ese bey ¿no es asi?

Madoka: si, mi padre me lo dio desde que era pequeña y aunque no lo usara casi nada sentia mucho cariño hacia el

Ginga: ahi esta tu tienes y siempre tuviste espiritu blaider y si me permites decirlo tienes talento natural

Madoka: ¿de verdad?

Ginga: si, ¿tus padres eran blaiders?

Madoka: si, mi padre era blaider y me conto que mi mama tambien lo era

Ginga: ¿lo era?

Madoka: si, nunca la conoci, murio en un accidente cuando era bebe

Ginga: lo lamento, no debi tocar ese tema

Madoka: no importa, pero sabes me hubiese gustado conocerla y saber si me queria

Ginga: estoy seguro de que ella te amaba y de que aun te ama y que te esta cuidando igual que yo siempre te estare cuidando

Madoka se puso roja por lo que el dijo y depronto el tambien se sonrojo mucho

Madoka: ah..mira que lindas se ven las estrellas esta noche- dijo como excusa para voltear a otro lado

Ginga: ¿eh?, si se ven geniales desde aqui

Madoka: son hermosas

Ginga: si, si lo eres

Madoka: ¿que dijiste?- dijo sonrojandose mas que antes (si es que es posible)

Ginga: yo..yo dije que las estrellas se ven hermosas desde aqui- dijo apunto de desmallarse de verguenza

Madoka: ginga

Ginga: ¿si?

Madoka: mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

Ginga: si, y se que al convertirte en una blaider te estas exponiendo a un gran peligro pero te prometo que te protegere, con mi vida si es necesario, tu eres muy importante para mi, oye ya es muy tarde deberianos irnos ¿eh?,¿madoka?

El noto que ella ya se habia quedado dormida recargada en el y como el no queria despertarla decidio abrazarla y acariciar su cabello, rapidamente el se quedo dormido disfrutando de un sueño del que talves no queria despertar

Mientras tanto en la WBBA:

Estaba la señorita yue en su habitacion mirando una foto que tenia ahi a un par de adolescentes ahi uno de ellos era pero ¿quien era ese joven de cabello castaño?

Yue: porfin te encontre, volviste a mi despues de 15 años y ahora que te encontre, no dejare que me aparten de mi lado otravez


	4. ¿quien eres realmente?

¿Quien eres realmente?

Eran las 10:00AM y ginga y madoka estaban durmiendo abrazados en la hierva del parque almenos hasta que kenta, ryuga, titi , kyoya, yuki y bekei les abentaron una cubeta de agua y ellos despues de la sorpresa se despertaron de golpe

Ginga: ¡¿que carajo fue eso?!

Madoka: ¡¿que les pasa?!

Kenta: jajaja..perdon por interrumpir tortolitos, jajajajaaja- dijo kenta entre risas

Titi: jajaja..talves nos maten pero valio la pena..jajajajaaja

Yuki: jaja, creo que es mejor correr- dijo antes de que todos se echaran a correr

Ginga: ¡no escaparan!

Madoka: ¡vuelvan aqui!

Cuando empezaron a perseguirlos aparecieron los otros blaiders legendarios con pistolas de agua y despues aparecieron tsubassa, toby, masamune y zeo con globos con agua y en menos de un segundo todos se estaban divirtiendo en una pelea muy mojada, mientras el padre de ginga los estaba viendo muy feliz porque ya no peleaban pero se desanimo al saber que no hubo ningun avance en la investigasion del caso

(Unas horas despues)

Dunamis: eso fue divertido- dijo antes de sentarse y exprimir su cabello y su vestido o tunica o lo que sea

Ginga: si pero,¿a que vino esto?

Tsubassa: es mi forma de disculparme, perdon por molestarme con ustedes y madoka perdon por desirte esas cosas , cuando kenta me conto que estabas entrenando para ser blaider me senti muy culpable por-

Madoka: espera ¿lo saben?

Kyoya: si, y tambien vimos tu convate con ginga

Yuki: los estuvimos siguiendo todo el dia

Aguma: me sorprende que no se dieran cuenta

Masamune: es cierto, eramos demasiados

Ginga: ¿y, que tal estuvo?

Kenta: fue asombroso

Yuki: increible

Kyoya: fue una batalla desente

Titi: tatekyo, ¿no puedes ser amable alguna vez?

Kyoya: ¡no me digas asi!, solo yu lo hacia- dijo antes de que todos se pusieran tristes por haber mencionado a yu

Masamune: oigan no se pongan asi, lo rescataremos y ademas no olviden que es un niño fuerte y listo, sobrevivira

Tsubassa: si, eso creo pero lo extraño

Benkei: igual yo

Madoka: todos lo extrañamos pero no hay que perder la esperanza

Tsubassa: cierto, y ¿ya estoy perdonado?

Madoka: dejame pensar, no

Tsubassa: ¿no?- dejo a todos sorprendidos por su respuesta

Madoka: primero quiero una batalla- dijo despues de guiñarle un el ojo

Ginga: madoka, ¿no crees que es muy apresurado?

Madoka: no importa, es por diversion , entonces ¿si?

Tsubassa: si

Despues todos se regresaron al beycolliseum para ver su convate tsubassa era fuerte pero madoka tambien y realmente se estaban divirtiendo tsubassa no tubo otra escapatoria mas que usar su maniobra especial

Tsubassa: eagle ¡choque ala de metal!

Madoka: esquivalo

Despues de esquivar uso su maniobra especial

Madoka: ¡espiral de impacto!

Y despues de ver un gran destello madoka le gano a tsubassa, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y se quedaron toda la tarde convatiendo.

Cuando regresaron a la WBBA madoka fue a buscar a la señorita yue pero no la encontro, pero encontro una maleta , le dio curiosidad y comenzo a ver dentro de ella

Madoka: solo un vistazo no hara daño

Se quedo muy confundida por lo que encontro, encontro unos papeles que tenian su nombre y los de sus amigos tambien fotos de ellos ,cada uno tenia acotaciones como nombre, edad, sexo,altura, peso, ocupacion, bey, maniobra especial y experiencia y una extraña que decia nivel de separacion, en todas decia extrema pero en la suya decia que no era blaider tambien venia otro papel que decia candidatura y venian los nombres de sus amigos y la firma de yue tambien decia fecha de ingresion y era la fecha de mañana, queria llevarselos y mostrarselos a el señor ryo pero escucho a alguien entrar, entonces puso todo en su lugar y se alejo de ahi porque era yue

Yue: madoka ¿que haces aqui?

Madoka: yo eh...queria preguntarle si ya tiene noticias sobre yu

Yue: no, perdona estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo pero no espero que me perdones

Madoka: eh..no se disculpe

Yue: oye me conto una mosca en la pared que no volviste a dormir anoche y que te encontraron en el parque dormida con ese chico ginga

Madoka: ¿eh?...yo..si pues...- se sorprendio mucho por su comentario porque no es el tipo de cosas que te dice alguien que acabas de conocer hace dias

Yue: ¿te gusta verdad?

Madoka:...yo..pues no... lo se- se empezo a poner muy nerviosa

Yue: ¿y porque estaban en el parque?, ¿tenian una cita?- pregunto con una extraña sonrisa

Madoka: ¡¿que?!, no solo nos fuimos a descansar porque el entrenamiento me agoto mucho

Yue: ¿entrenamiento?, no me digas que tu

Madoka: si, decidi ser una blaider para poder ayudar a mis amigos

Yue: no no no deberias hacerlo , ¡te pones a ti misma en peligro!

Madoka: disculpe pero se lo que hago y nadie me convencera de no hacerlo porque ya tome una decision

Yue: esto es malo es muy malo, ¿ya tienes una?

Madoka: ¿una que?

Yue: ¡una maniobra especial!

Madoka: si, la invente mientras convatia con ginga, solo me conecte con mi bey y cuando me di cuenta ya tenia una

Yue: pues no seguiras, entregamelo- dijo despues de sugetarla muy fuerte del brazo

Madoka: señorita eso duele y no le dare mi bey

Yue: no te pongas dificil, porque si hay una riña yo ganare siempre lo hago ahora solo damelo por las buenas- dijo antes de apretarla mucho mas fuerte

Madoka:¡suelteme!,¿que le pasa? ¡alejese de mi!, dijo preparando su lanzador y al hacerlo ella lo hizo tambien, pero ella en un rato lo guardo y puso su bey en su bolsillo mientras yue trato de quitarselo a la fuerza mientras ella intentaba alejarse pero no podia

Yue: te has enfermado no dejare que te amarres mas ¡ahora solo damelo!

Madoka: no entiendo lo que dice ¡pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no!- dijo antes de empujarla

Yue: pequeña insolente- le dijo justo al momento de arañarla y probocarle cortadas en el brazo

Madoka: ¡ah!, ¿porque hace esto?, seguro es parte de las personas que se llevaron a mi amigo- dijo entrelagrimas

Yue: hay no , disculpame madoka no era mi intencion, no quise lastimarte- dijo tratando de hacercarse a ella pero ella cada vez se alejaba mas

Depronto el papa de ginga entro y las encontro asi y madoka le conto todo lo que encontro pero yue salto por la ventana directo a un helicoptero ahora todos estan muy confundidos pero saben que el dia de mañana intentaran llevarselos haci que se estaban preparando pero madoka ya tenia un plan muy riesgoso y despues de escribir una carta solo pudo decir una cosa

Madoka: lo siento ginga


	5. ¿me abandonaron?

Capitulo 5: ¿me abandonaron?

Yu no podia esperar mas, necesitaba saber que pasaba asi que decidio ir con uno de los niños que habian metido en ese lugar, le dijieron que no lo hiciera pero cuando los mandan a dormir los encierran en un cuarto con muchas camas y cerca de su cama dormia una niña que metieron en ese cuarto por intentar escapar, la niña no le hablaba a nadie y le tenia miedo a casi todo bueno ademas de lucir palida, que temblaba y tartamudeaba mucho, el se hacerco lentamente pero ella todavia tenia mucho miedo almenos hasta que lo miro a los ojos entonces supo que podia confiar en el

Yu: hola

Niña: h-hola

Yu: ¿como te llamas?

Niña: gwen

Yu: que bonito nombre

Gwen: g-gracias

Yu: ¿porque te metieron ahi?

Gwen: p-porque intente escaparme y me atraparon, me dijieron que los niños traviesos deben ser castigados

Yu: ¿y que te hicieron?

Gwen: me metieron a mi y a mi bey en una maquina y nos electrocutaban pero no dolia, solo me sentia debil luego mi bey, s-se e-evaporo- dijo antes de abrazar a yu y ponerse a llorar entonces yu se separo y la miro a los ojos

Yu: te prometo que cuando mis amigos nos saquen de aqui, recuperaremos tu bey, aun no se como pero lo recuperaremos pero estoy seguro de que ellos vendran pronto

Gwen: ¿como lo sabes?, ¿como sabes que no te abandonaron?

Yu: ellos no lo harian, nos hemos metido en muchos problemas y nunca me han abandonado, porque nos une un lazo especial, uno de amistad

Gwen: ¿enserio?

Yu: si, al igual que a ti y a mi

Gwen: ¿que?

Yu: si, porque somos amigos, ¿no lo somos?- dijo sonrojandose un poco

Gwen: si, somos amigos- ella tambien se sonrojo un poco

Yu: bueno seguro tienes mucho sueño asi que mejor me voy- se levanto y se iba a ir pero no pudo porque algo le sugeto la mano y ese algo era gwen

Yu: ¿que pasa?

Gwen: esque, y-yo...

Yu: a, ya entiendo no quieres dormir sola, ¿tienes miedo?

Gwen asintio con la cabeza y yu se acosto en su cama y le empezo a contar un cuento para dormir hasta que ella se quedo dormida y el tambien se iba a dormir pero por un momento cruzo por su mente que sus amigos lo habian abandonado

Yu: ¿y si gwen tiene razon?, ¿si mis amigos me abandonaron aqui?, ¿tambien tsubassa?, ¡que tonteria!, tsubassa es como mi hermano, el nunca me dejaria solo- penso antes de quedarse dormido


	6. ¿separacion?

Capitulo 6- ¿separacion?

Ya era de noche y esas personas llegaron por ellos, todos dieron pelea pero se fueron rapido y sintieron que fallaron otra vez

Tsubassa: ¡no!, ¡esa fue nuestra ultima esperanza para salvar a yu!- dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

Ginga: talves haya otra solucion y, esperen ¿donde esta madoka?- dijo antes de ponerse a correr para encontrarla pero no tuvo suerte igual que los demas y si no estaba ahi lo que significaba una cosa

Kenta: no la encontre

Benkei: aqui no esta

Yuki: encontre una nota en su cuarto

Ginga: ¿que dice?

Yuki: dice, Queridos amigos espero que no se molesten pero tengo un plan, deje que me capturaran para que me lleven donde esta yu, cuando me lleven encendere mi computadora y la escondere en mi ropa y quiero que la rastreen hasta encontrar mi ubicacion para poder encontrar a yu y a esos niños, se que es riesgoso pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, lo siento

Kenta: ¿porque lo hizo?, ¡es muy peligroso!

Ginga: ¡no!, ¿porque no me di cuenta antes?, ¡todo es tu culpa tsubassa!- dijo antes de agarrar del cuello a tsubassa hasta que kenta lo detuvo

Kenta: ginga calmate, perder el control no nos ayudara lo mejor es hacer lo que dice porque aunque es arriesgado es un buen plan

Ginga: esta bien pero hagamoslo rapido

Todos: si

Hikaru no tardo mucho en encontrar su hubicacion y vio que se detuvo en el artico, y cuando la encontraron subieron a un avion y fueron directo a ese lugar

Mientras tanto madoka estuvo amarrada y viajando por tres horas hasta que llego a una especie de hospital o anexo o lo que sea, le dijieron que la cuidarian hasta que le hicieran una operacion entonces la enviarian a casa, la dejaron en un comedor y en una mesa encontro a un niño jugando con su comida y se dio cuenta que era yu y cuando el se percato de su presencia queria ir a abrazarla pero ella le hizo señas de que no lo hiciera para que no sospecharan de ellos ,entonces se sento con el y empezaron a susurrar

Yu: sabia que vendrian, pero ¿donde estan los demas?

Madoka: pronto vendran, tengo un plan pero necesito hablarte en privado

Yu: descuida cuando nos manden a dormir podremos hablar a solas

Un rato despues encerraron a muchos niños en un cuarto y ellos se fueron a un rincon para hablar

Yu: ¡¿que?!, ¡¿viniste aqui a espaldas de los demas?!

Madoka: si pero descuida ellos vendran, toma esto- dijo al entregarle su computadora

Yu: ¿que hago con esto?

Madoka: escondelo muy bien y no lo apagues, estan rastreandonos a traves de mi computadora

Yu: ok, pero ¿tu que haras?

Madoka: quiero saber que les hacen aqui y porque

Yu: pues dicen que en un tiempo nos haran una operacion pero a los que intentan escapar se las hacen mas pronto y gwen dijo que sus beys se desintegran y luego se sienten debiles y se les dificulta todo, sienten como que algo les falta a su cuerpo

Madoka: espera, ¿a ella ya la metieron ahi?

Yu: si, se intento escapar y la atraparon despues la metieron ahi

Madoka: ¿crees que me pueda decir donde esta esa maquina?

Yu: dime que no haras lo que creo

Madoka: porfavor, yu necesito saber que es lo que esta pasando

Yu: estabien solo ten mucho cuidado

El y gwen le dijieron donde estaba esa maquina asi que ella fue por un tunel oculto que llegaba al pasillo y ella encontro el cuarto iba a entrar pero vio que habia muchas personas adentro que salian asi que se metio a una sala de conferencias y se escondio debajo de la mesa no hizo ningun ruido cuando entraron pero para su sorpresa llego yue a esa junta hablando con esas personas, entonces decidio callarse y escuchar

Señor: ya intentamos capturarlos 2 veces y no ha funcionado,y si todos hubieran venido ya habrian escapado ¿que sugiere que hagamos?

Yue: es muy simple tenemos a su amigo solo necesitamos decirles que no nos andaremos con rodeos, que si bienen con nosotros no lo lastimaremos y en cuanto lleguen les haremos el metodo de separacion en medida extrema, asi no intentaran nada

Señor: tu sabes que no ha sido perfeccionado, seria muy peligroso usar el metodo extremo, podrian morir, solo son niños

Yue: eso no importa, tu los has visto sabes que son muy fuertes y la mayoria de ellos son los llamados blaiders legendarios que convatieron contra nemesis, su lazo es demasiado grande y fuerte como para usar el metodo normal, no importa si mueren, los blaiders como ellos han contaminado este mundo

Enfermera: señorita , la captura no sue una gran perdida, logramos atraer a uno de ellos y si es blaider, ¿le hacemos la operacion ya?

Yue: si haganlo, solo necesitamos a uno para que accedan y usen la medida extrema

Señor: que malvada es

Yue: como sea tengo que irme

Cuando yue se fue madoka se quedo muda por lo que dijo y sin querer ella movio el pie y todos la vieron y unos doctores o eso parecian la agarraron de las piernas y las manos despues se la llevaron a donde estaba la maquina y la metieron a ella y a su mad gasher despues lo ajustaron en la medida extrema, ella solo intentaba resistirse y romper el vidrio pero era inutil se empezaba a sentir muy debil y veia como su bey se desvanecia poco a poco entonces sintio como que le estaban cortando la vida y entonces se desmayo y cuando su bey estaba apunto de desaparecer por completo yue aparecio y en cuanto la vio ahi adentro apago la maquina y la saco a ella y a su bey entonces empezo a gritarle a esas personas

Horas despues madoka desperto en una cama y ahi estaba su bey junto a ella pero cuando ella vio donde estaba y que yue se acerco a ella intento alejarse

Madoka: larguese, no me toques, ni a mi ni a mi bey

Yue: calmate, ya nadie te hara daño, no dejare que nadie jamas te haga daño

Madoka: se lo que le hicieron a esos niños y lo que le quieren hacer a mis amigos, ¿como se atreve a quitarles sus beyblades? y su espiritu blader

Yue: se que se ve mal pero es por su bien y es un pequeño costo que estamos dispuestos a hacer

Madoka: pero ¡¿porque?!

Yue: hace muchisimos años nuestros ancestros desafiaron a la naturaleza transformando fragmentos de estrella en los beyblades y cambiando el curso de la historia, la naturaleza y la humanidad pero ese gran poder ha traido mas penas que fortuna a nuestro mundo , desde el bey prohibido hasta la leyenda de nemesis, ese poder no deberia estar al alcance de niños inocentes y durante mucho tiempo nos dimos cuenta que quitarles sus beys no era suficiente porque con el paso de los años a un bey y su blaider los unen una onda casi como electromagnetica, tienen energia tanto de uno como la de otro pero podemos ayudarlos, solo un corte y es todo

Madoka: pero si ayuda tanto ¿porque no te lo haces?, ¿porque no dejo que me lo hicieran?

Yue: porque la separacion no a sido perfeccionada y es muy peligroso , y no eres cualquier niña, te voy a hacer una confesion muy importante algo que no sabes, tu mama no murio en un accidente como te dijieron, se caso muy joven con tu padre pero aun asi los amaba mucho a los dos, su historia era como la de romeo y julieta pero al igual que ellos termino en tragedia, cuando ellos la encontraron la separaron de ti y de tu padre y amenazaron con hacerles daño si no iba con ellos, pero 15 años despues el destino las volvio a unir

Madoka: no, ¡no!, ¡es mentira!

Yue: si madoka, soy tu mama

Madoka: ¿porque mi padre me mintio?

Yue: no sabe que te mintio, hace años me di cuenta de que aunque me resisti a lo que tu abuelo me decia y creia que el beyblade era bueno, supe que tenia razon y herede el cargo y como ya les pertenecia decidi que era mejor que vivieran su vida y le envie una carta a tu padre que informaba que habia muerto en un accidente, perdoname

Madoka: tu eras una blaider, conociste a mi padre en una batalla, gracias al beyblade encontraste el amor, ¿eso no significa nada para ti?

Yue: estoy dispuesta a sacrificar eso por el bien del mundo y cuando supe que te involucraste en la batalla con nemesis y pudiste morir estaba mas segura que nunca

Madoka: el beyblade a caido en manos egoistas y probocado grandes crisis , pero mientras haiga oscuridad siempre habra luz para convatirla , las estrellas se unen formando constelaciones y los beyblades y los blaiders se unen y forman lazos invencibles unos con otros, gracias al beyblade he conocido a mis amigos incluso...incluso yo...¡yo he encontrado el amor en mi vida!

Yue: eso no importa, porque ya esta hecho y no puedes evitarlo te pido que no hagas que nos pongamos en contra y me des tu bey

Madoka:...esta bien, esta aqui- dijo al entregarle una bolsa y cuando ella la tomo madoka saco su bey de su bolsillo y preparo su lanzador

Yue: creeme, nunca pierdo- dijo al preparar su bey tambien

Madoka y Yue: ¡let it rip!

Madoka: ¡vamos mad gasher!

Yue: ¡ataca!

Madoka: ¡espiral de impacto!

Le gano con facilidad y yue se desmallo entonces madoka corrio hasta la sala de maquinas y la sobrecargo entonces se puso a correr para decirles a los demas y cuando yu y ella corrian con los demas niños chocaron con tsubassa y ginga, esperen ¿tsubassa y ginga?

Yu: ¿tsubassa?

Madoka: ¿ginga?

En ese momento ambos los abrazaron pero ellos rompieron los abrazos

Madoka: se que estan felices de encontrarnos pero debemos sacar a los niños de aqui y necesitan a ayudar a los que ya tubieron la separacion

Yu: si y estas personas son peligrosas asi que debemos tambien correr por nuestras vidas

En ese momento fueron a sacar a todos y madoka les dijo todo lo que pasaba y cuando los sacaron habia muchos guardias y entonces los blaiders legendarios y los demas convatieron, eran muchos pero les ganaron y metieron a los niños a un avion y los llevarian pronto a sus casas y a los que recibieron la separacion intentarian rebertirselo aunque fuera lo ultimo que hagan, un rato despues todos habian vuelto a la WBBA

Ryo: no puedo creer lo que hiciste madoka, eso fue muy peligroso

Madoka: lo lamento, pero sabia que funcionaria, era la unica forma

Ryo: almenos, los rescatamos y destruimos esa maquina, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo

Tsubassa: gracias madoka, y enserio lamento lo que dije antes, gracias por arriesgarte para salvar a yu

Yu: enserio muchas gracias

Madoka: no importa, todo fue por ayudarlos

Pasaron muchas horas y madoka ya estaba en su habitacion, pero despues ginga entro

Ginga: ¿puedo pasar?

Madoka: claro ¿que pasa?

Ginga: queria decirte que fue muy valiente lo que hiciste pero me preocupaste mucho

Madoka: lo siento

Ginga: lamento lo de yue, escuche lo que paso y se que ella es realmente tu madre

Madoka: si, yo no podia creerlo pero asi es,

Ginga: y ¿le diras a tu padre?

Madoka: no

Ginga: ¿porque?

Madoka: el atesora el recuerdo de mi madre y esa mujer dejo de ser mi madre desde que la apartaron de mi, ahora solo es una persona enferma que intento dañar a mis amigos y a lo que la unio con mi padre desde el principio

Ginga: lo lamento

Madoka: no importa pero, sabes ellos se amaban mucho aunque era prohibido , pero al igual que romeo y julieta su historia no termino bien

Ginga: que lastima y oye no vuelvas a hacer algo asi ¿que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado?

Madoka: sabia que llegarias, siempre estas cuando te necesito, eres como mi heroe, mi heroe aleado

Ginga: porque tu eres mi princesa- dijo antes de besarla, ella le correspondio el beso pero pronto el la acosto lentamente en la cama y no dejo de besarla y cuando empezo a besarla en el cuello ella no sabia que hacer

Madoka: ginga, creo que no deberiamos hacer esto- dijo sonrojandose cada vez mas

Ginga: shh... relajate y dejate llevar, yo hare todo el trabajo

Ella era un manojo de nervios, el besaba su cuello y tocaba sus piernas mierntras ella se sonrojaba a mas no poder pero cuando el empezo a tocar por debajo de su falda pero ella le agarro la mano y le suplico que se detuviera

Madoka: ginga, porfavor, creo que deberiamos parar ahi

Ginga: pero yo-

Madoka: mirame a los ojos, deberdad no me quieres hacer esto- dijo mirandolo a los ojos, e el se levanto y se iba a ir

Ginga: si, lo lamento mucho no se que me paso, perdoname

Madoka: no importa pero no me molestaria que te quedaras aqui, pero no intentes nada ¿deacuerdo?- dijo con una pequeña risa

Ginga: deacuerdo- entonces el se acosto y le dio un abrazo, antes de quedarse dormido , ella tambien se quedo dormida almenos hasta que

Ginga: te amo

Madoka: yo tambien te amo

FIN

**Basado en la brujula dorada, perdonenme si no quedo muy bien pero por ciertas fallas de mi laptop me fui obligada a reescribir esto 3 veces y estoy super cansada**


End file.
